The Last Conquest
by flamingflight
Summary: It was one last gamble...to win all...or to lose all...


The Last Conquest

By Max-chan

Author's Notes: This is a definite one-shot. I'm not going to post this until I finish. Strike 1 for the unfinished wonder. A few notes before we begin. Akane may seem a *bit* //snickers// OOC but hey, considering her situation, you can excuse it. Ranma too. As for Nabiki and Kasumi's OOCterness...well...guess you didn't know them as well as you thought you did. :) Another thing, remember the Nynnichuan (I just know I didn't spell that right). Of course you remember the Spring of Drowned Girl that Ranma got dunked in. But have you noticed that it's the Spring of Drowned Girl instead of Spring of Drowned whoever's-name-it-is-that-drowned-here. Like take the Akaniichuan for example. Akane drowned there so it became the Spring of Drowned Akane but why isn't the Spring of Drowned Girl specific in its name? Basically it's saying that *ANY* girl could have drowned there. That's where the key to my story is. 

Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and for once this story belongs to me. :) All my other stories were just plagiarized word for word off the internet. ^_^ Okay, a scene idea was used from Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte but *shh* nobody has to know. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiba-chan! Hiba-chan!"

The purple-haired Chinese Amazon pouted slightly at the empty restaurant. *Now where can hiba-chan go at this hour?* she wondered and started to the back of the kitchen. Spices of all colors and textures lined the wall and cupboard. Suddenly, darting her eyes this way and that quickly in guilt, Shampoo rushed upstairs to her grandmother's room and after a few moments of picking the lock, she was inside. Not even paying attention to anything else in the room, the female Amazon heaved her grandmother's straw mattress out of the way and crouched down besides the wooden paneling.

"One...two...three...four..." she counted from the left side of the wall until she got to the fifth board. With a last, guilty look to check that no one was there, she pried the three boards (starting with the 5th one) up. There lay her coveted treasure.

The Amazon book of techniques passed down from Matriarch to Matriarch.

She gently pulled it out of the floor and traced the leather cover silently before slowly opening it. She flipped past the Chestnut Fist and the Baka-whatever that her hiba-chan taught pig-boy. Flipped it as her eyes grew in greedy anticipation. Anything. Anything at all that would help her win her airen. 

But there was nothing.

She reached the end of the book and there was nothing.

But the back of it.

The entire leather back of the book was carved with ancient Chinese symbols. She only understood the title in the entire passage.

The Last Conquest.

Her interest piqued, Shampoo picked up the book and set out to find the only person she knew besides hiba-chan that knew ancient Chinese.

Mu Tsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Those who dare perform this technique must be ready for the consequences that shall follow. You are messing with the forces of nature, life, and humanity and to do so you shall be punished by all whom live to protect the Chinese Tradition...the Amazons. This technique was created long ago by the Great Emperor Tsuyi who wanted to remove his brother from the throne without actually having to kill him. When the Tsuyi Empire was destroyed, this technique fell into the arms of the Amazons and there it has been kept. Penalty for those who use this is death. Penalty for those who aid is exile. You have been warned.}

"Please, Mu Tsu, I'm begging you," the female Amazon pleaded in Chinese only to have the other shake his head.

"Shampoo, you don't know what you're dealing with. The penalty for using this is death!" the boy cried only in vain, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Shampoo's mouth became a thin line and her eyes narrowed as she spat out, "Fine, but I swear upon my honor, Mu Tsu that hiba-chan will know of what happened to Mi ni was not really an accident."

"Shampoo, that's not fair!" he cried.

She just smiled as she handed him the book, "Few things in life are, Mu Tsu."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to Jusenkyo had been long but efficient. Leaving without the Amazon Matriarch knowing had been the most difficult part. To slip away in the night like guilty thieves that they were had been almost impossible...but the sleeping potion Shampoo put in Cologne's drink earlier had done it's job. Surprisingly, the Matriarch didn't notice the tense and nervous ways the two young Amazons moved. Maybe it was the sake she drank earlier. Either way, once escaping without anyone's knowledge had been completed, the possibility that they would succeed increased. The Tendo home had been quiet at 3:45 in the morning and only the sounds of a snoring panda could be heard. Two shadows had moved quickly until they were only a window away from a sleeping Akane.

The window had been easy to break and once it was, Akane had been just as easy to make unconscious. As soon as her eyes had opened to the ruffling in her room, a large metal object had connected its way with her head. Another surprise, the pig Ryoga hadn't been with her tonight. Oh yes, things were definitely working their way...this was meant to happen, after all. Ranma was meant for her, Shampoo thought. 

The small boat that would take them from Japan to China had been sitting in the dock waiting with six other people. The six people on the boat didn't question the two Amazons or the unconscious girl in their arms. They had their own reasons for being on this boat to China at night. The boat ride was only a few hours and by the time they reached the Jusenkyo spring grounds, it was already early morning. The guide and his daughter had been easy to attack without him seeing their faces and Akane's face.

Now, here they were, all three (though one was unconscious) teens standing over the rushing, turbulent waters of the Nynnichuan. Oh, the usual calm waters of the spring were pushing today...the spirits angry and excited at the same time. They knew what was going to happen...oh, they knew. 

Looking around nervously with Akane in his arms, Mousse asked, "Do you have the 117 shampoo?"

Giving him a weak smile, Shampoo shivered slightly at the cold breeze, "Yeah." Her hand moved and in her arms was a shampoo-like bottle with a horrible substance inside.

"Ready?" she asked her ally in crime as she rubbed her hands to make heat. Strange that the sun was shining but the air so cold.

"No," he replied and for once a compassionate smile came briefly on Shampoo's face as she laid a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking at the hand on his shoulder, his expression hardened and he turned towards the spring, which was practically gushing over with excitement.

Seeing his face hardening, the other Amazon's face hardened also as she applied the shampoo on Akane's head and whispered in her ear, "Akane Tendo exists no longer." With a heave, both Amazons pushed Ranma's fiancee into the crying waters of Jusenkyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The water was cold was her first realization...very cold...so cold it woke her up with the feeling of thousands of needles piercing her too bare skin. The cloth of her clothes dragged her down; pulling at her like chains that wouldn't release. Strangely, this water wasn't like all the others...she didn't need to breathe. Who knows how long she had been under...but this was magic water...it breathed for her. She was held back...not by anything physical, but by her own need not to go up. Why should she go up? It was so much better down here.

Memories...like bubbles...floated across the surface of her mind until it popped and was no longer. Bubbles that floated to the surface after being there for so long. Kasumi dressed in a cream kimono singing to her as she slept. A smiling Nabiki handing her the first ten-yen that she made. A woman, with bright eyes and a wonderful smile that loved her...or was that Kasumi...mother...Kasumi...mother...Kasumi...it was so confusing.

A panda...a man...Mr. Saotome sitting and drinking sake...a panda sweeping the floor...her father...Soun...crying and laughing...then crying again...

Kuno, swinging his sword with a vengeance...Dr. Tofu bandaging her up after a fight...groups of girls...groups of boys...Ukyo...singing as she cooked...Shampoo glomping Ranma...Mousse...Ryoga...Toma...

The memories rushed faster and faster until the rush was almost unbearable...and each time the memory popped...it was gone. Simply gone. It continued on until her mind was an entire blank...nothing except for two memories that hung on desperately...

Ranma...a boy...a pigtail...he fought viciously against everything to stay but eventually he too faded away and no longer existed.

Akane...a girl...herself...that was the one that hung onto her the most...but with time...it too gave up and disappeared. Everything was gone now...all her memories and life...and her mind was a blank.

And as her memories were being erased, so was her body. The scars and the birthmarks...the things that made her physical body hers...it faded away...until her body was as clean as that of a new-born baby...in fact, even more so. The small, red, triangle birthmark on her left hip that she never noticed...gone...the tiny, black circle scar at the bottom of her feet from when she stepped on a nail...gone...all the scars were gone...

And when everything physical and mental faded away...

Akane Tendo existed no longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the waters settled, Mousse pulled her out of the water...and though both he and Shampoo never spoke of it...they felt something different about Akane...something that scared them like nothing ever could. Dragging her still unconscious form, they rushed toward the airport in the next city. They had a plane to catch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we waiting for?" the boy asked his accomplice outside the hospital room doorway.

"Nothing but I just want to make sure the family 'accepts' Akane, so to speak. Her name's gonna be Gwenyfar, can you believe that?" the girl laughed and Mousse's face hardened. 

"No, Shampoo," not used to hearing him speak to her this way, Shampoo stopped her laughter to turn to him.

"No what?" she asked.

His eyes cold, Mousse replied, "Let her keep her name. At least we owe her that. Let her keep Akane. With all the things we've done to her and are going to do, the least we could do is let her keep her name." Narrowing her eyes, the purple-haired Amazon tried to size the other up. 

"Fine," she finally spat out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat up with a start, sweat pouring down his face and body in beads as it matted his shirt to him. The loud sounds of a snoring panda could be heard across the dark room. His heart pounded heavily in dark rhythms. Something was wrong. Something was out of place...as though a piece had fallen away from the puzzle. As though the seams of things were being pulled from the cloth. Something was definitely wrong and he had the most urgent, irrational fear. Standing up, he walked pass the panda and opened the door to enter a lit hallway. Closing the door behind him, Ranma made his way down the contrasting bright hallway until he was standing in front of a certain bedroom. His heart pounded more painfully then ever in fear as he stared at the duck nameplate on the door. *I'll just open this door and she'll be sleeping there like always...nothing...nothing...I shouldn't even have to look...* but his fear kept him rooted to the spot. 

Slowly, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. His heart made a slam straight in his chest and for a second he thought he was going to die from the breaking pain. Her sheets were rumpled...her window open...and her bed was empty. Akane was no where in sight. And the same irrational fear that pushed him to her room that night whispered a horrible thought, *...and you'll never see her again...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her eyes opened slowly...heavy lids that wanted to stay closed forever and yet still held the strength to fight. Her sight was blurry at first until after a few blinks, focused on the room she was in. A group of people stood crowded around her and as the girl saw their eyes sparkle with happiness at her awakening, she felt warmth grow at the pit of her stomach. For some odd reason the thoughts that came to her were totally unexpected. They wanted her? They...cared? It couldn't be...could it? Yet, the truth shone in their eyes like glimmering stars.

"She's awake!" a little, brown-haired boy shouted gleefully and the others refrained from telling him about how annoying it was when he pointed out the obvious.

"Gwenny-girl? Gwen? You awake hon?" a petite, shorthaired blond girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd to stare into the bed-ridden girl's eyes. The girl on the hospital bed tried to speak but her throat was coarse and it hurt so she gestured to her throat pitifully. A young man who was quite handsome said, "Oh sure," before walking to a near-by table and pouring her a glass of water. Smiling at him thankfully, the girl gulped down the entire glassful.

"Where-" but she stopped at the high-pitched, hoarse voice to clear her throat and to reconsider the question, "Who...are you?" The others around her stared at her in shock with their mouths open. Then, one elderly lady broke into tears as her elderly husband comforted her.

"Oh the doctor said this would happen! He did!" she cried hysterically as she pounded the man's shoulder.

"Now, Gigi, it's alright," the others tried to console her but it seemed useless. 

The petite, blond who had spoken to the girl earlier stared at her face as if trying to see the answer to her question there, "Gwenny-girl? You-you don't remember me?" The blue-haired patient crunched her brow and tried to concentrate at the girl's face. Fairy-tale blond hair that was cut to slightly below her chin. Dark, green eyes and a clear, small face.

"I'm sorry," the girl on the bed whispered and the lady's cries grew louder.

The guy who had gotten the water from before put a hand on the blond girl's shoulder, "You heard the doctor too, Reese. There was a strong possibility she would have amnesia after the accident and goodness knows what she endured this past year and a half. Take it slow," then turning his intense green eyes to the patient, he asked, "What do you remember, Akane?"

"Akane..." she whispered as though tasting a sweet nectar for the first time. "I...I think I remember that. Is that my name?" 

The boy nodded his head, "Yes. Your full name is Gwenyfar Tyresa Ioni." The lady had stopped crying and everyone was staring at the girl expectantly.

"But what about the name Akane?" she asked.

"That's what we call you," he replied and her face scrunched up in a confused manner, "But why? It's not my middle name. Why do you call me that?" Somewhere rooted deep within her needed to know.

"I...I...I don't really remember. We've all just called you Akane for as long as any of us could remember," the boy replied and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh..." Akane whispered almost sadly. What had she expected?

"I...I don't remember anything," she said softly after awhile, her voice breathy and thick as she turned large, brown eyes to the group of people, "Can...can you tell me who I am? Who you all are? Can you tell me my life?" The group nodded and in that wonderful, family moment nobody heard two forms slip away from the other side of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door of the Ioni resident opened and a hesitant Akane stepped inside with a group of hopeful people behind her supporting her. Large windows were everywhere in the home and bright sunlight was shown in without the need of electricity. The blue-haired girl stared at the wonder of it all...nothing confining or too comforting...this house was made for someone that loved and could handle the briskness and warmth of life. Softly, she walked from the front hall where a large staircase to the second floor was and into the living room on the left. The entire wall of the room was a window and the brightness of the room seemed even more then outside. It was beautiful.

"The windows..." she whispered in awe. The dark-haired lady from before named Gigi was behind Akane and she explained, "Oh yes, very beautiful, aren't they? You're mother, she was a wanderer of some sort, and I can't really remember where you're father picked her up. In fact, from what I remember, she-" but a jab to the ribs cut her off. Gigi blushed slightly; the girl didn't need to hear about this right now. 

"Well, anyways, when your father built this house, he made the windows so she wouldn't feel caged," another lady said.

Akane smiled slightly and walked over to a glass cabinet on a nearby wall. She opened it up and stared at the pictures lined on it in all sorts of frames. 

A small blonde-haired toddler in two pig-tails laughing in the sand as she waved a plastic shovel...

A magnificently beautiful woman (the kind that starred in those old-fashioned films) in a long, black dress holding onto the toddler from before...

An older photo (yellow and faded with time) of the beautiful woman from before, only younger with a harder look in her eyes. She stood under the tree from before and was probably in her late teens. Wearing dark, ripped overalls and a big white shirt, she had the grunge look on her body and on her face...

The whole family this time...with some of the people from the hospital and some others she didn't know...

And the photos continued on, some different...some the same. But all through them two people were always consistently showing up...the beautiful, blond woman and the tiny blonde toddler. Some of when they were young...some of when they were older...but it was always them.

"Who are they?" Akane asked the other pointing to the two golden-haired women.

"That's your mother," Gigi said pointing to the older woman, then her brows knitted together in confusion, "But I can't...seem...to remember who the other girl is. Mark, do you remember why we have so many photos of her?" But nobody knew...they all felt a stirring in their minds that it was something they should have known, like a shifting shadow that never quite took form.

"Anyways," Reese, the girl from before said taking Akane by the shoulders and leading her towards the staircase, "Enough with the pictures. I say you head upstairs to your room and get some rest." Akane laughed out loud. Of all these people whom she did not know and that was including herself, the person that she could relate to the most was Reese. The petite blond in her bellbottoms and t-shirt was not what someone would call cute or beautiful. The word to describe her was...pretty. Reese was pretty and for the three days Akane spent at the hospital she found Reese's friendship the most endearing.

Once they reached outside her pink bedroom door, Akane felt a lacking. For some odd reason she felt that something needed to be hanging from the door. A nameplate? Hmmm...maybe she could change it later; it was after all, her room. Opening it hesitantly, she outwardly groaned at the sight. Her walls were a light pink and her bed was this frilly white thing that scared her out of her wits.

"This...is my room?" Akane gulped trying not to sound ungrateful but what kind of person was she if she liked this? (Not that there's anything wrong with that)

Much to the girl's puzzlement, Reese broke out laughing and whispered in Akane's ear, "Don't worry, you can change it later if you want." Akane smiled at the girl and entered her room falling onto the bed. She really was tired despite all the sleep she got in the hospital. It was good to be...home? No, that didn't sound right.

Her hand on the doorway knob, Reese smiled and said, "Get some sleep Gwen."

When the door started to close, Akane turned her head up and asked, "Reese...can you...can I ask you a question?"

Reese smiled encouragingly and sat down on the bed next to Akane, "Sure, shoot."

The other girl sighed and seemed to hesitate a moment before saying, "I know I would hurt everyone if I asked them this...but can you tell me what my life was all about before this? I can't remember and it's eating me up inside." Reese looked compassionately at Akane before trying to decide what to tell the girl and what not to. She finally decided to tell all the truth.

"Well, you lived in this house your entire life. You were so different from your mother...she was such an extrovert, always adventurous, daring and open while you were more quiet, distant, classy...oh, nobody could say you didn't have class. You had a lot of friends though, always had a group of people around you simply because you were so beautiful. Your mother, the infamous, Empress (modest name) was a strange woman. She had run away when she had been young because she longed for adventure...she worked at your father's home for awhile and I guess he fell in love with her or something. He gave her everything she wanted and gave you everything you wanted...spoiled you. But last year when they died in that car accident...you just disappeared. Nobody knew where you went...we all thought you had died..." strange that it may be, Reese didn't sound that sorry about it happening.

"Then how do I know you? Are we related?" Akane asked and the other girl smiled brightly, "No! That would be so wrong. I was your best friend...being only one year younger then you. Actually, we met through my brother, Kyle."

"Really, who's Kyle?" Akane asked and Reese burst out laughing.

"Your fiance, silly," she grinned and Akane's jaw dropped a couple of inches as her eyes widened in shock.

"Fiance?" she croaked and Reese, who was obviously enjoying her shock said, "Yeah, you know, that cute guy that brought you the glass of water in the hospital?"

Recalling the cute boy with the light brown hair, Akane asked, "He's my fiance?"

"Well yeah," Reese said rolling her eyes, "You guys used to be so lovey dovey all the time it was sickening. You two were gonna get married after your 18th birthday. It was a match made in heaven." At this Reese rolled her eyes again and started to mock gag with a finger pointing in her mouth.

Akane remembered the tall boy again and started to blush slightly. She could see why she would want to choose him for a fiance.

"How'd...How'd I meet him?" the 'amnesic' girl questioned again.

"Well, he's two years older then you and our family and yours have always been on close terms so it seems like ya'll knew each other forever. Everybody kept saying about how you two were best friends as kids and then became boyfriend and girlfriend when you grew up. It was like a story out of a fairy tale."

*How romantic* the blue-haired girl thought and sighed. It seems as though a part of her had always wanted something like this. A life like this. So wonderful and peaceful.

Smiling, she lied down on the bed and closed her eyes, "So my life is just la di da, isn't it? Now, all I need is for you to tell me I'm getting into a famous University next year and I'm set."

"You're getting into a famous University next year," a voice said and Akane broke out laughing as she sat up again to look at her companion. There was a strange light in her eyes.

"You know, Gwenny-girl," Reese said, "I don't think I ever *really* liked you. I don't think I ever really knew you...but I guess this is our chance to start over, isn't it? I think I'm actually going to like you this time. You're different somehow...you got...spunk now. I'm probably confusing you, aren't I?"

"Definitely," Akane grinned and Reese smiled back. It was good to have someone to smile with after you forgot everything about your life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Reese, do you have everything you need?" Akane asked as she popped her head in the younger girl's room. The blond girl was currently trying to close her bulging suitcase.

"Yeah...just one sec...-ond!" she grunted as she pushed the suitcase down with a snap. Then, with a large, bright smile she picked up the suitcase and turned to Akane.

With her arms wide, the girl in the doorway asked with a beaming grin, "Ready to go to Japan, princess?"

On the ride to the Airport, Akane looked out the window and thought of her six months with the people she now considered her family. Six months with the motherly Gigi, six months with her new best friend Reese...and six months with Kyle. Gigi made her life seem warm and like sunshine with her warm meals and tales of Akane's childhood. Reese made her life fun and worthwhile as she found a 'kindred spirit' in the other girl. Kyle...Kyle just made things difficult. He didn't pressure her or push her but she could tell that he and all the family expected her to make a decision. 

They all expected her to pick up where she left off with the guy...but she just couldn't do that. Kyle was really sweet and wonderful (plus the physical appearance didn't hurt) and nothing was holding her back but everything was moving too fast. Akane didn't like to be backed into a corner and she just wanted time so that she could decipher the quickening of her heart when she saw her 'fiance' and the blush he always managed to get out of her. It just seemed as though the blush was manufactured somehow. Sighing she turned around and stared out the window. *Lucky Reese* she thought resentfully *being able to escape from her life half a world away. Just to practice martial arts in a 'real' dojo. She better write to me too!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Gwenny-girl! Bye Kyle! Bye everyone!" the teenage girl waved and smiled before turning around to enter the long tunnel leading to the large plane she was taking to Japan.

"Bye Reese!" they all shouted, "Have fun! Don't study and work too hard now!"

When Reese disappeared behind the tunnel, Akane felt a realization as she stared at the waving people around her. Why was she holding back from them? Trying to keep herself from these wonderful people? Then, she turned to stare at the tall, handsome boy with the light brown hair. Feeling her gaze on him, the tall boy looked down into her eyes and smiled. *Why am I holding back?* Akane wondered and the answer came to her. *No reason* She may not love Kyle now...but she can try. *Starting over...a fresh start...* her mind whispered.

With a last sigh, Akane plunged deep into unknown waters...and took Kyle's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{{{{The Letters}}}}

Hey Gwenny-girl,

I just got settled into my board house yesterday and am writing to you as soon as I can. The dojo I'm going to be studying at is just right behind the house in the backyard! Isn't that so cool? I always wanted to see a real dojo. The people here are really nice too...well, at least some of them are. There's this absolutely wonderful girl named Kasumi. She's like the mother of the house, cooking and cleaning it and everyone seems to listen to her. Nothing seems to daunt her, she's so carefree. Then, there's Kasumi's dad, Mr. Tendo. He's okay, I guess but I think he drinks too much. It doesn't bother me that much though since it doesn't do any harm. I haven't met my sensei yet and I won't get to till two weeks. Doesn't that just suck? Oh well, I hope he's cute even though I heard he already has a fiancee. (Bummer). :) Listen, I'll write again as soon as I can, bye - Reese.

Hey Gwenny-girl,

How ya doing? I'm doing fine, I guess. My sensei still hasn't arrived yet so I can't start my lessons. A lot of kids are signed up for this lesson too and although a lot of them are complaining, none of them has signed out yet. It seems he's really, really good. I heard my sensei went traveling and training in the mountains once a week every month by himself, but it seems that this time he's late. I met his fiancee today though. She's Kasumi's younger sister and I have to admit, Gwenny-girl, she's very beautiful...but I don't like her. She's too cold...too confidant of herself...and her beauty's like the kind you can put on the cover of Vogue magazine and admire from afar. I think there's more to Kasumi then I think. I mean, I accidentally walked past Ranma's, that's my sensei's, room today and Kasumi was cleaning it. She was crying. I wonder what could have made her cry. Oh well, I'll write to you again when I can, Gwenny-girl. Bye - Reese.

Gwenny-girl!

I met my sensei today and I have to admit he is what everyone says he is. He sure is one tough teacher though. He is way cute, girl, with this awesome pigtail and these large blue eyes. Dreamy almost, but he's too quiet and too mean. He's so strict and everything and he keeps picking on poor Hoji, I mean, I know the kid's not all that great but sheesh! Can't he lighten up? Cute but so freakin' annoying! I can't stand the jerk! He can't even compliment us when we do something right and Kasumi's the one to bandage us when we bleed. I swear, Akane, the guys heartless! Now I know why he and his fiancee fit for each other perfectly. Both good-looking, heartless people. They're like the Twilight Zone version of you and Kyle. Bai-bai for now - Reese.

Gwen,

I'm writing this down as fast as I can while my thoughts and feelings are still here. I'm sorry I haven't written to you earlier but so much has happened and my views just altered. Okay, you know that mean sensei I told you about in my last letter, well, I found out why he was that way. See, what happened was Ranma was yelling at poor Hoji again and I couldn't stand it anymore so I defended the poor kid. Then, Ranma got mad and sent me out of the dojo and said I was expelled from the class. You would not believe how hurt I was. I was just sitting in that kitchen crying because I couldn't just go home after all I worked for to get here. Then, Kasumi came in and she asked why I was crying. 

When I started to tell her and curse Ranma she told me not to judge him too harshly and told me why he was the way he was. See, about a year ago Ranma lost his fiancee...the one before the cold Nabiki. She was about his age and she died or something, I guess and I think he loved her. I remembered when we thought you were dead and how broken up Kyle was so I felt for him. I mean, isn't it just so...romantic... for a guy this day an age to fall so deeply in love with a girl and be scarred because she died? It's like something from a movie, y'know? So, I went into the dojo after everyone left and apologized to him. Did you know his eyes weren't really blue at all but a grayish color? It was just...never mind. Bye, Gwenny-girl - Reese.

Oh geez Gwen, I think I'm in love! No...I know I'm in love. I just can't believe that when it happened it had to happen with him...but I shouldn't be surprised. He's so wonderful...and the heartbreak he felt over his fiancee...oh, Akane, I love him so much! What am I going to do? This is my first time actually in love and he has a fiancee! He's still so cold to me. You're probably wondering what I'm babbling about. It's him, Gwenny-girl! Him! Ranma Saotome...my sensei...the love of my life. Oh geeze, I'm crying now and just blotching up your letter. I never thought...love could be this way. Please...why isn't my love for Ranma like yours and Kyle's? Why isn't it just peaches and cream? Clouds and flowers? Why does it hurt so much? My heart feels like it gained a hundred tons in two weeks. What am I going to do, Gwenny-girl? What? - Reese.

Hi Gwenny,

Well, everything's going fine. I'm sorry I haven't written so long. I think Kasumi knows about my love for my sensei but she doesn't say anything...and I know why. Ranma has more then one fiancee, Gwenny-girl. I met two others today although it seems as though their engagements to him are just formalities. There was the chef, Ukyo, she seemed nice and I know she loves Ranma a lot but she doesn't push him. She's just his friend, she says, but I can see the pain in her eyes when she stares at him. Yeah right. I don't believe any of that act she has. She doesn't like me, Gwen, I can feel it. Then, there's Shampoo, the Amazon who seems too jumpy. Every time I saw her she was always nervous and jittery. I know she's done something wrong but I'm afraid to ask. As for my poor, oblivious love, he's still the same. Still quiet and powerful and it seems as though everything around him is afraid to touch or come near him. Well, I have to go now but I'll write again - Reese.

Gwenny-girl,

I don't get it, I know Ranma's heartbroken over some dead fiancee of his...but I want to know who it is! I mean, dammit! They're no pictures of her...nobody mentions her. I mean, geez, the girl's dead, not disappeared! I asked Kasumi why and she told me it was because they were all afraid Ranma would crack if he saw something that reminded him of that dead fiancee's of his. Am I selfish, Gwenny? I mean, all I want to do is see the girl's face to...to...I trust you so I'm going to tell you this. I just want to see Ranma's fiancee's face so I can see if...if...if I'm prettier then her. Oh geez, I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm sorry, Gwen, you know me, I'm not like this. It's just this whole love thing is messing up my head. - Reese.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane looked down at the wedding dress and flowers she held in her hand. Then, she stared at herself in the long mirror, noting that the box she stood on made her seem like a giant. All around her, family and friends chattered as they stuck pins in her dress and made plans for the wedding. They talked but she didn't hear them. Kyle stood near-by, looking great in his tuxedo. He was smiling at her...and instead of making her happy...it made her start to panic.

With an angry growl, Akane pulled up her skirts abruptly from the hands of the dressmaker and stomped up to her bedroom. She couldn't go through with this wedding...she just couldn't...

As she expected there would be, there was a knock on her door and in the next second, Kyle popped his head in.

"Hey, Akane, you okay?" he asked in that concerned tone of voice.

*No! I'm not okay! I feel horrible...terrible...claustrophobic...as if I'm tied down...as if you're all doing something wrong and I'm missing something...* she thought but all she said was, "Yeah...it's just...the stress, I guess...I don't think I can go through with the wedding..."

The other boy's eyes seemed panicked for a second before he said, "Hey, hey, it's okay. I can understand. It's just pre-wedding jitters-"

Seeing that he wasn't getting it, Akane said tiredly, "No, Kyle, I can't mar-"

"I'll tell you what," the boy said, his eyes brighter with panic, "Why don't you take a vacation for a couple of weeks? Just get away from it all for awhile and then we'll decide everything when you come back."

"Kyle," Akane said, getting exasperated, "I don't think a vacation is going to help."

"But of course it will!" the boy exclaimed as he took her hand and an idea entered his head, "Hey, why don't you go visit Reese in Japan.? I'm sure she'll love to have you and you can just relax for awhile. I don't know, learn martial arts or something."

"Kyle, it's not going to help any. I'm not going-" she started but he interrupted her.

"Please, Akane...you just need to be away from all this. Just...try...okay?" 

Akane looked into his eyes and a strange trickle of pity flowed through her.

Sighing, she said, "Fine."

"Good!" the boy exclaimed as he took her by the shoulders and led her out the room, "It's about time you put those Japanese Language classes to use."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, who's this Gwen girl?" Ranma asked the fidgeting girl beside him. Reese stood on tiptoe to try and see the terminal doorway better.

"She's my brother's fiancee," the girl answered, "I've known her since forever... although I can't say that I've liked her as long."

"What do you mean?" the pig-tailed boy asked in confusion.

Pouting, Reese stood back down.

"Well," she started, looking at Ranma, "Until a couple months ago, I absolutely hated Gwen. I mean, she was always little Miss. Perfect and proper. It was always as though she was little Miss. High and Mighty, looking down her cool nose at everybody. Like she didn't feel or something. She never got angry...and she was way too pretty for her own good."

"Then, what's changed?" the boy asked.

Reese grinned, "I don't know...but whatever it is, I like it. Wait...people are coming out of the terminal!"

She stood on tiptoe again to try and see Akane, but suddenly Ranma gripped her arm. Standing back down onto her feet, she looked at Ranma. His face was pale and he clutched his stomach as though in pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Oh geez, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that thing Pops gave me. Ugh! I'm not going to survive. You take Gwen to the hotel without me, I need to get to Dr. Tofus'...right now!" at that he jumped up and at world-breaking speed, ran out of the airport.

"Man, I hope he's alright," Reese mumbled to herself before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Akane's tumbled...but smiling form.

"Hey," the other girl said, "I thought you said that boy Ranma was going to be here."

"He was but then he had to go. Emergency, you know," Reese said as she took one of Akane's bags.

"Well, I'm just glad I'm off of that plane. I can always meet him later," Akane said to make her friend feel better. She, actually, wasn't interested in meeting this boy that obviously broke Reese's heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really, Reese, you don't have to do this. I can get my own clothes-" Akane started to protest but was instantly shushed by the girl beside her.

Biting a side of her lip, Reese held up a thin, blue dress. Akane turned a dark shade of green.

"Nonsense, Gwen! You need to go on a complete shopping spree. Start out fresh. Besides, I am really getting tired of those loose suits you keep wearing. You know what? I should get you something totally Japanese, like a kimono or something."

"Really, that's not-" but once again, her pleas were cut off.

"Gwen, Gwenny, Gwenny, Gwen, Gwen," Reese sighed as she looked despairingly at her future sister-in-law, "This is for your own good. Now. come on-"

This time Reese was the one that was interrupted as a screech was heard a bonbori {A.N: Is that what they're called?} flew past her, barely missing her hair. Looking up both girls saw a flying, purple-haired girl run their way. Gasping, Reese grabbed Akane's arms before she could say anything and started her running as fast as she could.

"What's...ugh...going...on?" Akane managed to get in between gasps.

Looking back worriedly, Reese gasped out, "It's Shampoo. She's one of Ranma's fiancees and ever since Ranma started acting nice to me, she started to attack me."

Turning a corner, Reese let go of Akane's arm and said, "Listen, go back to the hotel room and wait for me there! You can't handle situations like this." {A.N. *starts laughing hysterically*}

"But Reese-" the blue-haired girl started, not wanting to abandon her friend to a homicidal maniac.

"Gwen! You'll only get us more hurt by being here. I can run faster without having to drag you along with me!" Seeing the reason, but still slightly hurt at Reese's words, Akane nodded and ran off.

Before Reese even managed to turn her head fully around, a bonbori connected itself with the back of her skull.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma leaned on the wall outside of the hospital room, his pigtail limp. He had been walking home from the market with a bag of vegetables in his hand when he had heard the scream. Rushing to the alleyway, he had found Reese on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding the back of her head. Filled with guilt and worry for the kid, the martial artist had picked her up, and jumping over rooftops, had carried her to the hospital. Suddenly, he heard a crowd of shuffling footsteps and looked up to see the Tendo family appear, with Kasumi in the lead.

"How is she?" Kasumi asked, a slight tinge of a frown on her lips.

Turning his head towards the close door to his left, Ranma replied, "I don't know. The doctors are still in there."

"What happened?" the second Tendo daughter asked, her eyes suspicious.

His own eyes hardening, Ranma looked through the group of friends and family. 

"I...don't know," he said finally. It was no use pointing fingers now. That would just mean the loss of another friend.

His thoughts were jerked when the door near him opened and a doctor walked out. Ranma straightened up his posture.

"How's Reese doing, doctor?" Kasumi asked.

The doctor looked at the group of people before saying, "She's fine. Is anyone here her family?"

"No," Tofu replied, "She just lives with us."

"Yes, well, she can get released soon and I'd like to think she'd want her family with her," the medical professional said before putting his hands in his pocket and walking away.

"Ranma, why don't you go call that Gwen girl and tell her to come to the hospital?" Mr. Tendo suggested and the boy agreed.

Running down the hallway to the phone booth, Ranma dialed up the number of the hotel room.

"Hello?" the lady at the desk answered.

"Hello, can you connect me with room 403?" 

"Name, please?"

"Um...Reese."

"Okay, hold on one minute, sir," the receptionist said and Ranma could hear faint music play in the background before a click was heard.

"Hello?" a breathless voice breathed out.

"Hello? Is this Gwen Ioni?" Ranma asked as he nervously looked down the hallway.

"Yes, who is this?" came the female voice.

"Hi, listen, my name's Ranma Saotome. I know your friend, Reese-"

"Oh geez, what happened to her? I told her I should have stayed! I could have done something-"

Annoyed, Ranma cut off the girl's ramblings, "Yeah, well, Reese is in the hospital at this moment-"

"Is she okay?" the irritating female interrupted again.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine...but do you mind coming over? She's at the Muyo hospital. Do you know where that is?" the martial artist asked as he moved from one foot to another.

"Oh...no...I haven't been in Japan that long-" the girl started to say, but this time, Ranma was the one that interrupted her.

"I'll tell you what, I'll drop by the hotel and pick you up, okay?" he said.

"Um...okay...do you know where the hotel is?"

"Yeah. Bye," and with that he hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane paced the hotel lobby in agitation. She knew she should have stayed with Reese! Her gut feeling told her that she could have done something...anything, but no, she had to run away and now Reese was in the hospital! To top it all off, her assumptions were true. Reese's sensei really was an arrogant jerk! How Reese could ever fall for a guy like that made Akane wonder. Turning around, she looked outside again to see if he arrived, but it was the same as before.

...girl with doll...policeman walking...back of pig-tailed boy...lady with-

Wait! There he was, the pig-tailed boy.

The arrogant jerk she talked to on the phone.

Ranma!

Ranma had been standing outside for some time now waiting for that idiot girl that was Reese's friend. Where was she? She said she'd meet him out here! Just goes to show how fickle some girls can be. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Finally! Ranma turned around.

To see a scowling face.

And hear the girl ask, "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

In that one moment everything just fell away and all truth seemed to be abolished.

Because Akane was here...

...in front of him...

And for once...Ranma Saotome was robbed of all speech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There are moments in life when the thin line between life and death becomes indefinable to you and the one between sanity and insanity are just as unnoticeable.

There are moments when it seems as though the whole world can move around you and you are rooted to one spot for all eternity.

There are moments when the weather shares your pain and joy.

It started to rain seconds after Akane tapped Ranma on the shoulder.

It wasn't a hard rain, just a light breezy shower that was cool and warm and everything but tears. Two people stood in the rain, staring at each other and wondering if the world could continue on like this...just like this...if life could continue on...just standing there forever. He couldn't speak. She had nothing to say. What do you say to a stranger you just fell in love with? How odd this feeling. How odd this moment. Suspended in time.

Her short, blue hair started to dampen and stick to her face and neck. Her face was wet and it seemed as though, light and breezy as the shower-rain was, it was also everywhere. The water was everywhere...resting on her eyelashes...laying on her cheek... soaking up her life. Everything was perfect...in this one instant moment...

...and then she sneezed and everything was over and forgotten. Akane gave a scowl at the wet boy in front of her. 

"Well, come on, take me to Reese," the girl said impatiently. Ranma said nothing. He just grabbed her hand and off they went back to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they reached the door to Reese's hospital room, Akane brushed past Ranma and walked inside. Ignoring the people around her friend's bed, she pushed them all aside until she was the one beside the bouncy girl. Reese had a large bandage around the top of her head and appeared to be in the best of spirits. Apparently, she wasn't all that pained over her injury.

"Hi Gwen!" she chirped brightly. Akane just scowled at her.

"You idiot! You had me all worried over nothing. I shouldn't have left you like that and-"

"Hey, Gwenny-girl, it's alright, I'm fine. Well, at least you can meet my friends in Japan now." Until then, neither girl had noticed the group or Ranma slowly walking into the room. 

Akane stared dubiously at the open-mouthed, wide-eyed expression on the group's face. It was just like the boy's expression had been. What was wrong with this family? Did they always gape at strangers? 

Suddenly, the man with long hair who had had tears brimming in his eyes jumped up and grabbed Akane as he cried out, "Akane!" The blue-haired girl stared helplessly at Reese while the man clutched her and cried. It was as though a door had opened. The older girl with the long, light brown hair gave a whisper of, "Akane," before walking over to hug Akane and cry too. From then on, people drifted over in tears until Akane was choking and surrounded by crying people. The whole group was around Akane...the whole group that is except Ranma and Reese. Akane wasn't the only one that noticed. 

"Boy, aren't you gonna come over and hug your fiancee?" Genma barked out.

There came a sound of puzzlement from Reese but no one noticed.

Ranma stood there, hard and unrelenting in the doorway. He was shaking with suppressed fury, anger, anguish and the most uncontrollable sense of joy. Yet, buried beneath it all was also a sense of tiredness and the final click of hopelessness for some reason. 

"You all seemed to have miss something," he said, his voice not meaning to be so unyielding. The group turned to look curiously at Akane for a moment, but the girl was looking past them at Reese with cynical eyes.

"Wonderful family," she noted. Reese's eyes were clouded and puzzled.

"Kasumi? Nabiki? Tendo-san?" she asked in Japanese and with a start, Akane realized she had been speaking in it too.

The group had slowly back away from Akane...not that far...just a few inches...but it was enough distance to put their thoughts in order.

"Everyone," Reese said slowly when Akane moved over to stand next to her hospital bed. "Everyone I would like you to meet Gwen, my future sister-in-law."

The sounds of "No!" were heard screamed from the group. Nabiki pushed her way into the front and she looked like anything but her cool self. Strands of hair got into her face, eyes and mouth as she talked. Her eyes were brilliant and twirling with brown, liquid steel.

"No!" she cried, her words strong. "That's Akane! I don't know what you're talking about Reese but that's Akane! She's my sister, dammit! I would know!"

"No, no," Reese tried to entreat, almost pleading for them to understand. Oh, this meeting wasn't going any way she planned it should. They had all gone crazy with despair and longing for the dead sister that they were now fooling themselves that Akane was the sister. For some reason she had known something like this would happen ever since she heard Ranma's old fiancee's name for the first time. "Everyone, please listen to me, you're mistaken. This is Gwen. She's my friend. The only thing alike about them is their name..."

"Don't tell me I don't know my own sister when I see her!" Nabiki screeched and the room echoed with the empty sound. Today seemed to be full of shocks for everyone. Nabiki looked wild, as though she was ready to tear Akane from Reese if she had to.

"Akane! My little girl! You're back!" Soun continued to sob as Genma patted him on the shoulder. Through all of the chaos, as usual, walked out Kasumi with her passive face and kind, but wet eyes.

"We all can't solve this here, everyone," she said calmly, always the voice of reason, though it seemed as though she was dying inside to say it. Akane felt sorry for her. "Reese is about to be released from the hospital anyway. Let's go back home, alright? Oh, and Mr. Saotome?" Genma turned to her.

"Can you please call Dr. Tofu and Auntie to our house? I think we should have more people that knew Akane around." Genma nodded and left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group sat around in the Tendo living room. Genma and Soun sat on the couch and Ranma sat on the floor beside them. Nabiki was pacing back and forth and Akane sat in a chair. Nodoka, who had just been informed, was standing by the wall. Reese was sitting next to Ranma on the floor. Ono Tofu stood staring at the girl sitting in the chair. Kasumi had to wait outside the room because of the situation with Dr. Tofu.

Dr. Tofu's face was set in astonishing awe.

"This is amazing," he said. The story of Akane's life had just been summarized briefly by Reese (including the year's disappearance). "This is remarkable! But how can it be so?" Tofu suddenly reverted to young doctor mode.

"Nabiki?" he asked nervously. "Do you have a photograph of Akane?"

"Yes, right here," the girl said pulling a photo from her pocket. "I always keep it with me." That chord struck in everyone's heart. Nabiki handed the photo to Dr. Tofu. He stared at the photo then at the girl in front of him.

"Amazing!" he said again. "Absolutely amazing!"

"Let me see, " Reese jumped up and took the photograph.

It was not one that she had seen of Akane before. Akane was wearing a yellow gi and had her hands folded and was scowling into the camera while Ranma stood the background making faces at her. Reese turned to the girl in question.

"But, how-" she asked, herself now starting to believe. She didn't want to believe though, but the pieces, all the missing pieces. How Gwen seemed so different after the accident. How no one could find any photos of Gwen before the accident...and that girl...that girl that was always in the photographs. Reese handed the photo dumbly to Akane who looked at it in shock. 

Dr. Tofu studied the sitting girl for a second before asking, "Akane? Where's your scar?"

"Huh? What scar?"

Dr. Tofu came closer and studied her face. 

"The one slightly below your right eye. From that time you scratched yourself on the fence." Everyone came closer now as Akane touched the place the doctor mentioned.

"What are you talking about? I never had a scar there-"

"Yes, you did Akane," Nabiki noted, her own eyes starting to have a look of amazement over them. 

"Akane," Kasumi said, entering the room quickly. Dr. Tofu's glasses started to glaze over and so he closed his eyes tight. "Take off your socks. I want to see the bottom of your right foot." Odd as the request was, Akane did as told. Kasumi looked at the bottom of the girl's heel and a look of such overcoming sadness passed over her eyes that everyone felt their heart drop.

"When Akane was seven," Kasumi said. "She had the worst habit of running around with any shoes. One time she stepped on a nail and even after she healed, this scar was still on her foot."

One by one everyone came over to inspect Akane. It was true. Though she looked exactly like Akane Tendo...she did not have Akane Tendo's scars...which meant that she did not live Akane Tendo's life.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Dr. Tofu said softly to the horror stricken group. They looked like Akane had died a second time. He hated to say this but he had too.

"She may be Akane...but she's not our Akane." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Reese?" Akane asked that night in the dark. She was asked to stay at the Tendos' with Reese and although she tried so hard to refuse, they would not let her go. Now, she lay in the small guestroom on a futon next to Reese.

"Hm?" came the reply.

"Isn't it...odd that two girls can be born on too separate sides of the world and look exactly alike at birth...and have the same first name?"

"You have to stop thinking about that, Gwenny-girl, it'll only cause you to worry. Yes, it's odd but stranger things have happened, you know. Just enjoy your trip, Gwen, and don't stress about it. No matter what anyone says, we all know you are definitely not Akane Tendo. Besides, Kyle had called me earlier and said he'd be visiting you in a few days, remember?"

"Oh...right...Kyle..." but for all her life, Akane couldn't conjure up a thought as to why that name was the least bit important to her.

After a long time, Akane got up and said, "I'm going for a walk, Reese."

"Okay, Gwen," Reese said to the closing door. Then, she turned onto her side and her mind was filled with images of Ranma who couldn't stop staring at Gwen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane walked slowly through the dark yard toward the front steps of the dojo. In the dark, she saw a hunched figure perched upon the roof like a desperate, elegant statue made for the top of the building. The blue-haired girl walked slowly over and stood looking at the graceful creature sitting atop the dojo with her legs tucked under her long skirt and dress.

"Kasumi-san?" she inquired politely.

"Please call me Kasumi, Akane," the other girl said softly.

"Alright," Akane replied. 

It was a moment of silence before Akane noted, "There's no ladder. How did you get up?"

"I jumped," Kasumi said as the corners of her mouth started to turn up in a small smile.

Akane's eyes grew confused, "What? But how-" Suddenly, her face cleared, as she understood. 

"I didn't know you knew martial arts, Kasumi," Akane remarked and Kasumi's name fit perfectly on her tongue like it should have always been there.

"You didn't know a lot of things about me. Few people do," Kasumi replied and there was no condemnation or bitterness in her voice. There never was. She was stating a fact.

Akane waited for awhile before saying softly, "I'm sorry I hurt you Kasumi. I'm sorry I hurt anyone...but especially you. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I wish I could have been your sister..." With that, Akane turned and left the shadows and the darkness.

Kasumi waited until the younger girl was gone. 

Then, she put her face in her hands and allowed herself to weep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sunlight had shown on the Tendo lawn and home the next morning at breakfast. Kasumi moved around the kitchen as Soun and Genma sat out in the yard talking. Nabiki was nowhere to be seen and Kasumi had managed to convince her father and Genma not to disturb Akane. Ranma had been practicing by himself in the yard, but had stopped. At the same moment that Ranma entered the kitchen from the open doorway of the yard, Reese entered from another one. Reese looked up at the pig-tailed boy, but if he noticed her he gave no indication of it as he stared at the wooden floor.

"Oh, good morning Reese," Kasumi said brightly, as though nothing unusual had happened before. As though nothing could daunt or break that smile of hers. 

"Hi Kasumi-san," Reese mumbled and wondered why she added the extra -san there. After all, she hadn't addressed Kasumi this way since she first came here. Reese seated herself at the breakfast table, with seeming meekness.

"Is Akane awake yet?" the brown-haired girl asked again, not missing a beat. There was no falter in her voice. Ranma snapped his eyes from the floor in an instance to stare at Kasumi. 

Reese started herself slightly but managed to stumble out, "Um...yeah...she's still upstairs." Then, the girl gave a slight laugh. "She woke up a long time ago, but didn't come down. She's embarrassed, I think." 

Kasumi gave Reese an indulgent smile before turning to Ranma and asking sweetly, "Won't you go upstairs and bring Akane down, Ranma? After all, we should make her feel welcomer." Reese's eyes shot wide and she immediately shot up from her seat.

"I'll go get Gwenny-girl, Kasumi," she volunteered.

Kasumi continued to smile indulgently at her as though she was a child that was too stupid to understand a simple question. That couldn't be right, though, could it? Not from Kasumi who never had anything but sweetness behind her face. 

"No, Reese, you sit and rest. You are, after all, a guest in this house and it simply wouldn't be right to have a guest be the one to make Akane feel hospitable and comfortable." Though Reese knew that Kasumi meant no ill will by it, her mind still rung with the word 'guest'. She had spent so much time here. She had thought she had become part of the Tendo family, but obviously she had been wrong.

Ranma didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. He was his usual sullen self.

"Yeah, sure, Kasumi," he mumbled out before making some leap down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Thank you, Ranma!" the girl called out graciously before turning back to Reese with her mona-lisa smile. "I'm sure he and Akane will get along just fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane was sitting nervously on the futon, trying to get up the courage to walk downstairs when the knock came on the doorway. She gave a jump and had to keep herself from making any noise. Now, who could that be, she thought irritably. I was going to go downstairs. It's not like they needed to send someone up to get me or anything. Immediately, her anger faded and she gave a sigh. She should be gracious the Tendos were letting her stay with them. Akane gave one last sigh before getting up and walking to the doorway. She slid it open and came face to face with a pair of surprised blue-gray eyes. Akane nearly jumped in her skin again and had to calm her beating heart. How does he do that, she thought. It was like seeing a ghost every time she saw him.

"Yes?" she asked then nervously looked away towards anywhere but the boy. He was looking at her weird again. Didn't his mother tell him it was rude to stare?

Snapping out of his stupor, Ranma stammered, "Oh...uh...Kasuim told me to...um...to come bring you downstairs." The last part he said quickly.

Akane finally looked at his face...searching...searching for something...but no... in the end she did not find it. 

"Oh, okay," she said as she stepped out and slid the door closed behind her. "Let's go then."

The two walked silently side by side downstairs, not looking or speaking to the other. By the time they reached the kitchen, Kasumi and Reese could be seen wiping up a really big mess on the floor. The two females in the room looked up at their appearance.

"Oh, hello, Akane," Kasumi said brightly. 

Before Akane could get out a return greeting, Kasumi said, "I'm afraid there was a little accident and breakfast won't be ready for awhile yet. Reese is helping me clean it up."

Glad for a distraction, Akane walked away from Ranma and toward Kasumi.

"Oh, I'll help-" she managed to get out before the light, brown-haired girl interrupted her, "Oh no, Akane, Reese and I are doing just fine. Why don't you go take a walk around the neighborhood with Ranma? I'm sure there's a lot of places in Nerima you haven't seen."

"I haven't seen any place in Nerima, actually, except for-"

"Great!" Kasumi replied brightly. "Now, out you two. You'd just be getting in the way if you stand here."

Akane turned around and looked at Ranma who looked just as cornered as she was. In the Tendo home, Kasumi's words were law and the two had no choice but obey. They turned around and left the room. The eyes of Genma, Soun and Reese followed them. Kasumi was too busy humming happily to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Birds chirped as the two teenagers made their way around the house and onto the sidewalk. Akane looked at the floor, but she could still feel the boy's unrelentless gaze upon her. In defiance, she looked up to stare him straight into the eyes. He blushed slightly and turned away.

Finally, Akane asked (snap was more like it), "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Ranma turned to her in shock. 

"Uh, no," he answered hesitantly. "It's just you look so much like...like..." In the end, he could not say the name.

"Like Akane Tendo?" the girl urged helpfully. There it was again! She kept trying to search his face for something...but what? What was she searching for and why didn't she find it?

"Yeah," Ranma mumbled and looked again at the point in front of him.

Akane gave a small laugh, not of malice or sarcasm, but of humor.

"It's okay, you know," she said. "I'm not a ticking time bomb. I know I look like her. You don't have to act so nervous around me. Just...at least for now...I'd really like us to be friends. Is that okay?"

For the first time since what happened yesterday, Akane saw him smile. She smiled back.

"Okay," he replied and so...at least for now...all was alright with them. The two fell into an easiness around each other that would usually take people decades of friendship to accomplish.

They continued walking.

"So," Akane asked, "is it okay for me to ask questions about your fiancee or no?"

Ranma wanted to tell her 'no', no I don't want to talk about Akane. I don't want to talk about Akane. He wanted to reply to her just as he replied to all the others when they asked that similar question... but he couldn't. It was hard for him to say 'no' just like it was hard for him to distinguish this Akane from the Akane he knew. It was all so confusing to him. So like always, when things got confusing, Ranma relied on his most valuable asset. His instinct.

"Sure, let's talk about Akane. I think after all this time...I need to."

Akane fell right into the questioning.

"Did she really look like me?" was her first question.

Ranma nearly laughed.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he answered.

"Was she pretty?" Akane asked and immediately regretted the question. Well, duh, she reprimanded herself, you might as well ask him if you're pretty if she looks so much alike you.

Ranma didn't miss a beat.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Desperate to get off the last question, Akane asked, "Was she bad-tempered?"

The pig-tailed boy gave a snort, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Are you going to answer all my questions like that?" 

"Yep."

"Fine, did you love her?"

Silence descended upon the two as they looked at each other. The unspoken answer hung in the air, _Like you wouldn't believe. _Suddenly, out of nowhere a splash of water fell over Ranma's form and it changed.

Akane jumped back and rubbed at her eyes. She didn't just see what she just saw, did she? But she had to have...otherwise, why was their a red-headed girl standing in front of her?

"Wha...what...how...?" she stammered. The redheaded girl looked up at her sadly through clear blue eyes.

"Sorry about this," the girl mumbled and Akane screeched out, "Who are you?"

"It's me...Ranma," came the reply. Akane stared in shock for a moment before coming closer to examine the girl. She did look an awful lot like Ranma...if he was a girl, that is.

"Ranma?" Akane screeched again and the other girl flinched. "How-?"

"Come on, Akane. We need to get to Dr. Tofu's for some hot water. I'll explain on the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken quite awhile but by the time they reached Dr. Tofu's, Ranma had finally convinced Akane of the curse and Jusenkyo and his father idiotic reasoning.

So as Akane watched Ranma pour the hot water over himself, she asked in wonder, "Does anybody else have this curse?"

"Well, yeah, but not the same curse as me. My pop turns into a panda and Ryoga turns into a pig. There are a couple others but you don't have to worry about them yet. Thanks doctor." With that Ranma waved, grabbed Akane's hand and started to run.

"No problem, Ranma," came the shout from inside the clinic where the doctor was busy doing something. 

"Let's head on home, Akane," Ranma said, not really thinking about his words as he dragged the girl along. "That's enough touring for one day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sure Ranma will be back any minute now," Kasumi said kindly as Ukyo smiled politely toward her. Soon after Ranma and Akane left, Ukyo had appeared with the daily morning okonomiyaki for her 'Ran-chan'. Reese didn't tell her about what happened yesterday or warned Ukyo about what she might see today. After all, why play fair and warn the opponent? If Ukyo was in the same situation, she sure as heck wouldn't have warned Reese. In this game where nobody played fair, if you played fair...you were sure to lose. Kasumi, Genma and Soun just seemed to have forgotten to tell Ukyo and if they weren't going to, why should Reese?

Suddenly, a knock could be heard. Kasumi got up.

"That must be Ranma," she said before heading towards the door. Ukyo smiled and stood up with the wrapped bento box of okonomiyaki in her hands, a hopeful look on her face. Reese turned away in guilt.

Footsteps could be heard and Kasumi appeared back into the room. 

Ranma was behind her and Ukyo gave a joyous scream as she headed towards him.

"Ran-chan, look what I made for you. Vegetable okonomi-" her words were cut off and Ukyo came to a halting stop. Her mouth didn't even close. It was like a chain reaction. Ranma had moved aside slightly as she talked until the girl behind him came into view. 

Ukyo couldn't keep the tears from gushing to her eyes in gallons and the way her knees suddenly felt weak.

As though she couldn't take it anymore, she finally shouted in anger, pain and absolute agony, "Why couldn't you have remained dead! Why! Why couldn't you just stay away! It's not fair! You left! He's mine now! I hate you, Akane Tendo! I hate you with every fiber of my being!" With that, she ran past all of them and out of the house.

Once out of range of eyesight, Ukyo leaned against the nearest building and slid down until her knees covered her face. Tears streamed endlessly down her face and cool tears wet soon most of her front. In her hands, she still clutched the bento box. In that one moment, it seemed as though shards of glass had been imbedded into every tissue into her body and her entire life was being sucked away.

In her mind, the sad girl continued to ask 'why'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four in the Tendo kitchen stared silently at each other. 

"I...I...what did...I..." Akane stammered, before Kasumi cut her off gently, "It's nothing you did, Akane. Ranma, why don't you go after Ukyo?" The blue/gray-eyed boy jumped back as though this idea hadn't even occurred to him yet.

"Oh...right...right...I should..." and he turned around and fled down the hallway.

Ranma ran down the streets until he heard a sobbing in a nearby alleyway. Knowing it must be Ukyo he walked down the alleyway slowly...and sure enough...there she was...crouched by a building.

"Ucchan?" he asked softly and still no reply. Just silent sobbing as her shoulder shook. He asked the question again and again as he approached her. The third time a small, flying spatula imbedded it's way to a wall behind him. He tried approaching her again and this time, the girl jumped up. Her entire face was matted and wet. It was also wavering between fury and despair.

"Why!" she shouted as she threw a small spatula at Ranma with all her might. He dodged it.

"Did!" she threw another one and he dodged it.

"She!" yet another one that he dodged.

"Have! To! Come!" another and another and another...all dodged.

Finally, "Back!"

With this last one gone, Ukyo leaned against a wall and panted. Ranma jumped down back onto the floor and walked towards her. He took her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"She's not Akane Tendo, Ucchan. She's just a girl who looks a lot like Akane with Akane's name...but she's not Akane." His words were soft and steel and Ukyo looked up at him with a kindling of hope. Maybe if she's not Akane then, she thought but the look in his face dashed all her hopes away. To Ranma, this new girl might as well *have* been Akane. 

Needing the comfort, Ukyo wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Just because Akane's here doesn't mean you and me still can't be friends, Ucchan," Ranma whispered into her hair. He didn't want his friend hurting so badly over him as he misinterpreted the situation.

_Yeah, _Ukyo thought, _but because she's here...that's all we'll ever be._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the two got back to the Tendo home, they found Akane gone.

"She said it would probably be better if she was scarce when you two came back," Reese told them, noticing the way Ukyo's arm wrapped tightly around Ranma's waist.

_No way, girly, _Reese thought, _he's mine. Hold him all you want but he's mine._

Ukyo noticed Reese's cold stare and almost felt pity for the girl. Poor kid. The kid was in love with Ranma, practically anyone could see that. Poor kid. Her heart was going to be broken. Ukyo wanted to go over and place a compassionate hand on Reese's shoulder and say, _Akane's back, honey, even if she's not Akane. I'm sorry, but you will simply never win Ranma Saotome if Akane's around. Hey, who knows, you might have had a chance when he thought she was dead...but now that he has someone who looks so much like her...well...just let it go, kid. You never had a chance._

In the end, though, Ukyo didn't say anything. This Reese girl was too arrogant and sure of herself. She needed to be taught a lesson in life...that sometimes...you simply could not win. Besides, it wasn't as though the girl would have listened to Ukyo's kind-hearted warning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane walked silently through the streets of Nerima. The sun was still out; it was, after all, only the afternoon. The girl had to withhold her hundredth sigh that day. Everything was just so confusing and she wished it just all made sense. It was also oddly disconcerting to know that someone with your name and your features had lived halfway around the world (with no relation to you) and you didn't find out until now. What she had told Kasumi was true, she really wished she was Akane Tendo...but well you just couldn't change the-

_Squeal._

What was-

_Squeal._

Akane spun quickly around to see a tired, battered-looking, black piglet drag it's way around the corner. It looked so cute.

"Hey, little piggy," she said softly. The piglet looked up at her with tired eyes that quickly became shocked and animated. Wow, Akane thought, smart pig. In the next second, it jumped up and launched itself into her arms.

Akane laughed as she held onto the piglet. If she didn't know better, she would have thought it was hugging her.

"Friendly, little fella, aren't you? I think I'll call you P-chan. You want to come back to the Tendo home with me? Come on, let's-"

Akane's ears perked up as she heard running footsteps and a childish voice yell out, "Ryoga, you come back her now!"

Around the corner that the piglet had appeared from ran two teenagers (a girl and a boy) and an old crone. All three stopped when they came face to face with Akane. One of the faces was set in surprise, the other two was set in fright as all the blood drained from their faces.

"Oh," Akane said, holding out the piglet. "Is he yours?"

"Aka...Aka...Aka..." the young, purple-haired girl around Akane's age muttered.

The black-haired boy finally shouted out, "Akane Tendo!"

Akane gave a small laugh.

"Oh no. I'm not Akane Tendo. My name's Gwen Ioni. I'm Reese's friend. I know I look a lot like Akane Tendo but...what are you doing?" At this time, Cologne had made her way over and was checking Akane top to bottom. Finally coming upon a conclusion, the old woman's face set into stone. She ignored Akane as she turned to the two younger Amazons.

"Were you that desperate, Shampoo?" she asked.

The girl Amazon looked like she was going to faint, then and there.

"It was Mousse's fault, hiba-chan! He helped me do it!" she pointed. Now, both Amazons looked like they were going to collapse.

Cologne waited until the two were finished babbling and putting the blame upon each other before she said, "Follow me. We're going home." With that, the crone and the other two Amazons jumped onto the rooftops and away.

Akane gave a little laugh to her piglet as she rubbed noses with it.

"Is everyone here odd like that?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, as everyone slept in the Tendo home, two figures sat perched upon the roof. Ranma had just finished telling Ryoga about the situation.

"I don't care what you say, Ranma. I know Akane when I see her and that's Akane!" Ryoga protested.

"Yeah, well, self-denial ain't gonna help you none, is it, P-chan?" Ranma sneered. Ryoga just shot him a glare before starting to relate about what happened with the Amazons.

"So you think the Amazons did something to Akane, is that right?"

"Yes," was the reply. 

Ranma turned back towards the stars and the city.

"Yeah, well, we'll find out soon enough tomorrow, won't we?" 

Indeed they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Ranma - You and the Tendo family has the sincerest apologies of the Amazon tribe. I have taken Shampoo and Mousse back to the village to face the punishment. Consider your engagement to Shampoo null and void. The girl in your house _is _Akane Tendo. Her mind has been erased by a form of the Shiatsu technique and her body had been erased in Jusenkyo. You have my best wishes. - Cologne]_

"That's all you found?" Ryoga asked the pig-tailed boy.

"Yeah. I went over to ask them some questions this morning about what happened yesterday and the restaurant was closed done. They were gone and all was left was this note on the door."

Genma, Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Reese, Ryoga and Ranma had been huddled around the kitchen table to read that. Now, everyone looked at Akane...who had backed away from the circle. Akane stood up.

Reese jumped up also and stood by her.

"You're all kidding, right? She can't be Akane Tnedo. She's been Gwen her entire lifetime and-"

"Yeah, but you only got her back recently, Reese," Nabiki joined in. "And why is it that you and your family have no pictures of Akane before the accident? She's our Akane."

"No, she's not!" Reese screamed.

Nabiki jumped up also. 

"Wake up, little girl! She's Akane Tendo and she's my sister!"

"She is not! She's Gwen and my friend!"

In the midst of all this, Akane squeaked out, "Ranma?"

The boy looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"You just have to remember us, that's all, Akane."

The blue-haired girl had to hitch a breath. She couldn't breathe in this room. Everything was closing in.

"I...I have to go take a walk now," Akane said in a dreamlike state. With that, she stumbled out of the house. Ranma wanted to go after her but Kasumi clenched a hand on his arm.

"Let her go," Kasumi said. "You'll just suffocate her more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane stumbled.

She ran and she stumbled. She didn't know where she was going...her quiet, raging tears were blinding her. No, she didn't want any of this. She liked these people. Why couldn't they like her for herself? They didn't want her...they wanted Akane Tendo. Kasumi wanted Akane, Nabiki wanted Akane...even...even...

...even Ranma...

...he didn't want her...

...he wanted his beloved fiancee back...

"I'M NOT AKANE TENDO!" she screamed as she collapsed in the middle of the street in tears.

Suddenly, she heard running footsteps and arms wrapping around her as a familiar, male voice said, "Akane...Akane...are you alright?"

"I'm not Akane," she whispered feebly. 

"Sh...it's okay. I know...I know..."

Finally, Akane turned her head up to look at him.

"Kyle," she said, ecstatic at seeing a familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I tried calling the hotel a few days ago and they said you already checked out so I was getting worried. Plus, Reese called and said how you were in trouble so I hopped a plane over. What's wrong?"

"It's these people...at the dojo...they think I'm this girl. They say I'm Akane Tendo. I...I..."

Kyle didn't say anything. He just hugged her and for that moment...

...that was all Akane needed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it just me or does every time Akane go on a walk, she always bring a stray home with her?" Nabiki asked Kasumi in the living room. 

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded and the two returned their attention to the argument at hand. Akane had brought this Kyle home with her and although Reese was ecstatic to see her brother, everyone else was less than pleased. Especially Ranma and Ryoga. Everyone had relayed, as best to his or her knowledge, of what happened but the boy just wouldn't buy it. 

"Well, you don't have any proof, do you?" Kyle challenged. Ranma looked ready to punch the guy's lights out.

"Listen, buddy, I talked to Dr. Tofu and he said that as long as we can get Akane to remember the main points of her life, it will all fall in like a puzzle and she'll remember everything else," was the retort.

Kyle snatched up Akane's hand.

"Well, she's my fiancee and I say she goes back home with me!" he bellowed.

Ranma grabbed onto Akane's other hand.

"Well, news flash, kid, she's _my_ fiancee and she's already home!" 

Both guys stared at each other for awhile before turning to Akane.

"Akane?!"

Akane snatched her hand out of Kyle's. 

"I'm staying here!" she said, her voice hard.

Ranma looked triumphant for a second before Akane snatched her hand out of his too.

"I want there to be no doubt in anyone's mind that I'm _not _Akane Tendo!"

"People, people," Nabiki said, cutting in. "Too much stress can give you ulcers. I have some tickets here to a local carnival. I say we all go and try to have fun. Who knows, maybe we'll enjoy ourselves."

Everyone (except Kasumi) glared at Nabiki.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turned out most of the people in that room had owed Nabiki either money or a favor so everyone did end up going to the carnival. Everyone, that is, except for Akane and Ryoga. Ryoga had gotten lost somehow and Akane came down with a stomach virus and refused to go. So, that was how, a wet Ranma-chan (after much explanation to Kyle), an equally wet panda, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Kyle and Reese ended up going to the carnival. Kyle wanted to stay with Akane, but there was no way Ranma was going to let him stay at the house _alone_ with Akane. After much threatening, Kyle came also. 

Everyone had sort of muddled through the evening, trying to pretend to have fun when they came across a wonderfully decorated tent with the sign 'Psychic' across the front. The old men and the girls had insisted on going in and trying it out. Soun went in first, then Genma, then Nabiki, then Kasumi. It was finally Ranma-chan's turn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma-chan entered the dark room silently. Her face was skeptic and waved at the smoke in front of her. She rolled her eyes. _Oh please, _she thought.

"Have a seat, my child," a cracked, old voice said from behind a table. Ranma-chan sat at the chair on the other side of the table offered to her. She started to assess the so-called 'psychic'. The old women had way too much make-up on her skin, as though there were layers and layers of it and yet she did not look any better. The bottom half of her face was covered by a gypsy-like, colored veil that could have doubled as a bandit's mask. Her eyes were squinty and Ranma could barely see them.

"Ah," the woman smiled (was she smiling? Ranma couldn't tell behind that mask). "I see I have a skeptic here. That nice young girl before you told me you wouldn't believe in my magic."

"So, I don't believe your mumbo-jumbo, so what?" Ranma-chan asked.

There, the old woman moved back.

"But I will make you believe, child. Give me your hand," she demanded.

"And cross it with wealth?" Ranma drawled out.

"Naturally," the woman answered. Ranma-chan put 500 yen in her left hand and placed it before the woman.

"Cheap-skape," she heard the woman mutter before taking her hand. Ranma-chan had to keep from pulling away. The old woman's hands were all rubbery.

"Take it away. I don't like your hand. Let me look in my crystal ball," the woman said brushing away Ranma-chan's hand. 

The girl snorted, "So you won't tell my fortune just because-"

"Shh!" the old woman shushed. "Ah...I see it now. The image is getting clearer. There's a girl here...a blue-haired girl named Akane. You're in love with her, are you not?" The old woman was looking at Ranma intently now.

"Lady, if that's the best you can come up with...you suck," was the reply. The old woman gave a cackled laugh. 

Ranma-chan continued, "You could have gotten that out of Kasumi or Nabiki somehow. Or even my pops."

"True, true, but I didn't."

"But I don't know that."

The two stared at each other off a moment before the old woman gave another cackled laugh.

"What about your name? I can tell you that. I can tell you when you were born, to whom, what happened in your life and that extraordinary curse of yours. Would that make you believe me?"

Ranma-chan shook her head.

"Like I said, you could have gotten that from anyone."

The old woman was getting angry now.

"What will make you believe me?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing," Ranma-chan answered before getting up to leave. 

As Ranma-chan started to leave the tent, she heard, "There was a place...a place surrounded by water...but none. I see it now. You were fighting a...a...bird king. You were fighting so hard, everyone was depending on you. Then...then...she jumped out and...you killed the bird king to save her...but you didn't. You held her in your arms but she was dead...and you raved and you screamed...but she was dead. Then...finally...you said it. You said you loved her...and she came back alive. But later...later...on your wedding day...in all her glory...you denied it! Why did you deny it! No, leave me now." 

By this time, Ranma-chan had turned to face the old woman in wonder, but the old woman had turned away. 

"Who-?" she started to say before a cheery voice said, "What? I'm gone for a few hours and you can't remember me?" The old woman had turned around now and Ranma-chan saw she had taken the mask off and wiped most of the make-up off too.

"Akane!" She said this like a gush of wind. 

"Well?" the other girl asked holding out her arms theatrically. "How did I do? Did I fool you?"

Ranma-chan was silent though.

"Yeah...yeah...but about what you said at the end, Akane-" but the girl was cut off from the opening of the tent flap and a deep voice laughing.

"So, boy, did we fool you?" Genma Saotome asked as he patted his female son on the shoulders, nearly toppling her over. Kasumi and Nabiki were on the side, both with smiles on their faces. Kyle and Reese stood by the tent doorway, their faces impassive. 

Everyone started to notice the silent stare between Ranma and Akane now.

"Hey, you two, mind letting us in on the secret?" droned Nabiki jokingly (yes, Nabiki does joke).

Ranma-chan turned to everyone with wide eyes.

"Everyone," she announced. "I do believe Akane just remembered something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole gang hung around Dr. Tofu's now as they tried to figure out what had happened.

"So, Akane," the good doctor said. "What do you remember?"

Akane looked over the doctor's shoulder to where Kasumi stood listening outside. The older girl gave Akane a smile of encouragement.

"Well...it's the strangest thing...I only remember that tiny little scene with Saffron. I don't remember why I was there or who was holding me really. It's quite confusing."

The doctor placed a hand around his chin in thought as he paced slightly.

"I think that was a major life event. Now, all you have to do is remember all the other major life events and everything will fall into place, Akane. Well, at least one thing's certain now. You _are _Akane Tendo," Ono Tofu said. 

"No way! She's not Akane Tendo! She's-" Reese's outraged rant was cut off by a karate chop on the back of her head by a certain Nabiki Tendo. She fell down, unconscious.

Nabiki smiled happily at everyone.

"I always wanted to do that."

A crash was heard and everyone turned to see an angry Ryoga entering the room. 

"Ranma, how dare you get me lost!" he shouted out in anger before rushing towards the pig-tailed boy. At that moment, a light bulb clicked in Ranma's head. 

He jumped to dodge Ryoga's blows but as he did so, he shouted out, "Hey, pig boy, why don't you throw some of those bandannas of yours?"

"Don't mock me!" Ryoga shouted as he did just that. Ranma grinned before jumping behind Akane and turning her around.

A hushed gasp fell through the room as the black and yellow bandannas chopped off a portion of Akane's growing, already short hair. 

The girl herself moved her fingers back to touch the tips before whirling towards Ryoga.

Then, she clutched her head and fell back.

"Eh!" she groaned. 

Everyone held their breaths while she struggled to lift her eyes to meet Ryoga's. 

"Well," she said. "At least I remember all the scenes of my life with Ryoga in it now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, over the next two weeks, Akane remembered little by little the rest of her life. There was that time when she had been walking with Kasumi to the market and a stray dog ran up to them. Kasumi stood in front of her like a shield and so Akane remember Kasumi. Remembering Nabiki and Soun had been easy enough. Nabiki had paid for a meal (strange) and Soun had actually scolded her about something trivial. Odd enough, both things made Akane remember them. Still, though, one piece was still missing from the puzzle and Akane could not yet grasp the full memory of her life. Dr. Tofu said that this last piece was the most important aspect of her life. Strange that she still did not remember Ranma.

Ranma had tried to old technique of insulting her, but that just resulted in angering Akane instead of making her remember anything. It was actually quite an accident that made Akane remember Ranma and her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a nice, warm day and Kasumi had sent Reese, Akane and Ranma on some shopping errands. The two girls walked on the sidewalk while Ranma hopped on the fence. When they walked by Ucchan's, Ukyo had called out and waved them into the crowded restaurant. The three smile and entered. Well, at least Ranma and Akane were smiling...Reese hasn't smiled for awhile yet. Ukyo noticed this fact when they entered and had to try to suppress the triumphant shiver in her spine. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel glad knowing Akane was going to win. Letting Ranma go had been more refreshing than painful and now it was time to help Akane get the prize. It was one of those root-for-the-home-team kind of things. 

"Have a seat, sugar," Ukyo gestured and the three sat. Ukyo waved for her assistant to take over as she walked over to talk with them. Time for some good ribbing.

"So, how you two lovebirds doing?" she asked as Ranma and Akane blushed. Ukyo delighted in Reese's silent glare.

"Ucchan!" Ranma admonished, but did not deny it like he would before the incident. After all, separation and pain makes the heart wiser.

"Aw, don't be shy. I bet you two make out like rabbits at the Tendo dojo, huh?"

"Ukyo!" This time it was Akane. The two teenagers could have been mistaken for ripe tomatoes.

"Come on now, Akane, you can't tell me you don't think Ranma's one hot guy," Ukyo edged.

"I...I...I do not!" Akane practically shouted. All she got was Ukyo's laughter.

"And Ranma, Akane's cute, you got to admit that. Come one now..." Ukyo grinned.

Ranma blushed silently for awhile before turning to Akane.

"You _are _really cute when you smile," he said.

That was when the world froze for Akane Tendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You're really cute when you smile._

Ranma...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...Kasumi...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...Nabiki...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...dad...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...Mr. Saotome...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...Auntie Nodoka...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...Ukyo...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...Dr. Tofu...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...Ryoga...

_You're really cute when you smile._

...everyone that ever mattered...

...and then finally...came the memory...

...of Akane...

...and Akane Tendo was given back her life...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akane? Akane?" 

The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue/gray ones looking at her nervously. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up in her seat. Ukyo and Reese were also staring at her worriedly but she paid no attention to them. Before Ranma could get another word out, Akane jumped up and hugged him around the neck. 

"I remembered!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing much attention. Suddenly, realizing what she did, Akane grabbed a mallet and with it smacked Ranma into a nearby wall. The boy looked drowsily up to see a radiant face.

"It's been a long time, you jerk. My mallet was going out of practice." With t hat, Akane gave out another burst of laughter and ran out of the restaurant.

A nearby customer turned to Ukyo and said, "What do you put in that okonomiyaki of yours?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After much tears and laughter around the Tendo home, Akane finally managed to wrench her way out to the backyard with Kyle while Reese wrenched Ranma to the front yard. 

Once they were in the front yard, Reese let go of Ranma's hand.

"Hey, Reese, what'chu pull me out here for?" Ranma questioned quizzically.

"Ranma...do you...do you...I know you...hem...uh..."

"Reese?" the boy asked again.

"Do you love her?" Reese finally got out.

Ranma seemed bewildered by the question but just said, "Well, now that she's back, I guess I'm stuck with her."

"I'm serious Ranma!" Reese insisted. "Do you love her!"

The pig-tailed boy's expression had softened up somewhat now. 

"I...yeah...I guess I do. Boy, that was easier than I thought it would be."

Reese gave a sob before bursting out in tears and latching onto Ranma. The boy's eyes widened as he looked helplessly down at the female. 

"Reese, what's-"

"But I love you!" she finally screamed.

Ranma's face cleared up as the realization came upon him. Like Ukyo, the first thought that came to his mind was _poor kid; she never had a chance_. Instead, wisdom let him know that he had to deal this with the extremist delicacy.

He fingered her hair slightly.

"Your hair's really pretty, Reese. Soft and golden and everything...but it's not blue."

Reese's sobbing quieted down slightly.

Ranma moved her back to tip up her chin.

"And your eyes...green and sparkling...but they're not brown."

He moved her head up some more.

"And your mouth says wonderful things...but they don't scream and argue with me."

He pushed her back slightly now. 

"And you're a wonderful girl, Reese...beautiful and intelligent...but you're not my uncute tomboy. I'm sorry." He turned around and walked into the house. 

He was a heartbreaker, that one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the other side of the house, Akane and Kyle stood silently in front of the koi pond.

"So...this is good-bye?" Kyle asked. Akane sighed but did not look at him.

"I'm not the one you really love. The one you do is an illusion. The girl you loved disappeared a long time ago. I'm not her. I'm not Gwen Ioni," Akane tried to explain.

The two stared at their reflections.

After awhile, Kyle gave a little laugh (tinged with dark humor).

"Fate sure is unfair, isn't she?" he asked.

Akane finally looked at him.

"No," she said, compassion and pity washing her eyes. "She's very fair...but it's the fairness that hurts us most."

Kyle stared at her a moment before sighing.

His lips moved in a slight smile. 

"Hey, you two done?" a voice shouted and they both turned to see an arrogant martial artist standing there. 

Akane stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nyah! Jerk!" she said.

"Humph! Uncute tomboy," Ranma said as he crossed his arms and looked somewhere else in the yard.

Kyle's smile grew slightly as he said, "Good-bye Akane Tendo."

"Good-bye, my dear ex-fiance," she said, mostly to get Ranma's nerve (which it did). Kyle gave a humorless laugh before walking out of the yard.

When he was gone, Ranma said, "So, what was that all about? Saying good-bye to your boyfriend?"

Akane smirked and that smirked caught Ranma off-guard. She looked older somehow...the Akane he knew...but different.

"None of your business, Saotome," she joked as she turned back to the koi pond. Akane joking? Was the world coming to an end? Ranma walked over to stand beside her where Kyle had been.

"It's been one hell of a ride, huh?" Ranma posed.

"You better believe it," Akane said. 

The two of them laughed.

Ranma hitched a breath before slipping his hand into Akane's. That was easier than he thought it would be. He pulled her closer and put an arm around her shoulder. Still she did not resist.

Ranma let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I don't have to say it yet, right?" the pigtailed boy asked.

"No, neither do I. As long as we both know the truth," the blue-haired girl answered.

In the end, despite everything, it was okay again.

It will always be okay between them.


End file.
